


Not Strong Enough

by tetya_masha



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: — Я не оставлю тебя, — говорит Томас, глядя ему в глаза, а Ньют криво улыбается. “Да, Томми, — думает он. — Потому что я оставлю тебя раньше”.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 3





	Not Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> канона как бы нет, но он как бы есть.   
> НЦу не люблю, стараюсь не писать, но тут поезд сошел с рельс и мчится в огне.   
> кусок из нашего макси с Мореликвией, полная версия которого будет очень погодя. кидать тапки бессмысленно, кусок откровенно сырой.   
> Мореликвия, не убей меня за этот беспредел.   
> Господи прости.   
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Apocalyptica ft. Brent Smith - Not Strong Enough 

— Она все еще дорога тебе, да? Признайся. — глаза Ньюта горят яростью. 

Он продолжает наступать, Томас пятится, не понимая, к чему весь этот разговор. От Ньюта буквально фонит злостью и раздражением, это очень страшно. 

А еще очень горячо. 

— Нет, я… — Томас в растерянности. 

Он вообще не может ни о чем связно думать, когда Ньют так близко. Когда такой Ньют так близко. 

— Не ври мне! — Ньют просто в бешенстве. 

Он впечатывает Томаса в стену, спину неприятно холодит. Томас ощущает спиной холодную кладку и просто не может связать двух слов. Он прерывисто дышит, не понимая, отказываясь понимать, что на Ньюта нашло. 

“Причем здесь, нахрен, Тереза?” — хочет спросить он, но молчит, окончательно сбитый с толку. 

— Не смей. Врать. Мне. 

“У Ньюта самые красивые на свете глаза” — единственная связная мысль, которая бьется у него в голове. Томас просто не может отвести взгляд, и на автомате облизывает губы. Зрачки Ньюта расширяются, он давится следующей репликой.

— Прости, — Ньют отпускает его так же резко, как и вцепился.

Ньют делает шаг назад, а Томас продолжает наблюдать за ним, будто в трансе. 

— Простите, — Ньют виновато обводит взглядом собравшихся и выходит из помещения.

“Как же с тобой, сука, сложно”, — думает Томас и уходит следом за ним. 

Он просто не может оставить Ньюта одного. Не сейчас. Томас чувствует, что за этой вспышкой скрывается что-то другое. Более важное. Что-то, чему он пока не может найти объяснения, но обязательно докопается до сути.

Потому что иначе — никак. 

Потому что Ньют — это единственное, что имеет для него настоящую значимость. К черту войну, ПОРОК, всю их блядскую жизнь. Только Ньют, только его невероятные глаза и временами препоганый характер. 

Единственное, что на самом деле имеет хоть какую-то ценность. 

Ньют обнаруживается на крыше. Он сидит, свесив ноги и думает о чем-то своем. Томас не решается подойти ближе, поэтому просто стоит, внутренне подбираясь и ожидая любой реакции. 

— Прости, что наехал на тебя. 

А еще Ньют всегда умеет удивить. Томас подходит ближе и присаживается на корточки, все еще не находя в себе сил сделать что-то еще. 

“Я рядом. Я всегда рядом”, — думает он. 

— Кажется, это уже не скрыть, — Ньют закатывает рукав, обнажая кожу с черными нитями вен. 

Томас чувствует, что у него кровь в жилах стынет от ужаса. И как он, блядь, не заметил? Как он, блядь, не догадался раньше? 

— Почему не сказал? — голос его не слушается, выходит сдавленно и хрипло. 

— А что бы это изменило? — Ньют убийственно спокоен, а Томасу по-настоящему страшно. 

“Все. Это изменило бы все”, — думает Томас, но продолжает молчать, оглушенный болезненной правдой. 

— Видимо, ПОРОК поместил меня в лабиринт не случайно. Может быть, чтобы понять, чем иммунные вроде тебя отличаются от таких, как я. 

— Мы сможем исправить это, Ньют. Сможем, ты слышишь меня?

Томас сам не верит в то, что смогут. Порой кажется, что они были обречены на провал в этой войне с самого начала. И от этого на душе по-настоящему горько и противно, но от Ньюта он не откажется. Ни в этой жизни, ни в следующей. 

— За меня не волнуйся. Главное сейчас — Минхо, мы очень нужны ему. И, если есть хоть малейший шанс спасти его, мы это сделаем. Мы просто обязаны вытащить его оттуда. Неважно какой ценой. 

Томасу хочется заорать: “Не волнуйся? Ты серьезно? Как ты себе это представляешь?”. Внутри все кипит от бессилия, раздражения и глухой злости, которая не находит выхода. 

А у Ньюта будто свет клином сошелся на проклятом Минхо. 

И что-то в этом, конечно, есть. В чем-то он, конечно, прав. Но для Томаса все обстоит иначе. 

— Да, согласен, — говорит Томас совсем не то, что хотел бы сказать. 

Не то, что должен сказать. По-другому сейчас нельзя, чтобы не провоцировать очередной срыв. 

***

Ньют чувствует себя паршиво. Он подвел всех, и это — единственная очевидная истина. Он подвел Минхо, сорвался на Томаса, он вообще понятия не имеет, что делать дальше и как выбираться из этого круговорота дерьма. 

Зараза пульсирует у него в венах, изменяет сознание, и спорить с этим бессмысленно. 

Он — не жилец, он не выберется из этой схватки, для него любая дорога уже заказана. Прорывающиеся наружу агрессия и ярость — всего лишь начало, и дальше будет только хуже. Вспышка сожрет его целиком, и он окончательно потеряет себя уже очень скоро. 

Единственное, что он может попытаться сделать до того, как все кончится — это вытащить Минхо. Хотя бы остаток отведенного времени провести с пользой, сделать хоть что-то и постараться больше никого не подвести. 

Ньют устало потирает рукой шею и думает о том, что он чертовски, чертовски устал. Благо, что конец уже близко. 

— Эй, — голос Томаса раздается откуда-то со спины, Ньют оборачивается.

Томас. Томас — это единственное хорошее, что случалось с ним в этой проклятой жизни, которую Ньют и помнит-то кусками. По сути, вся его жизнь вращалась вокруг Лабиринта, пока однажды туда не ворвался Томас. 

Ньют устало выдыхает и отводит взгляд. 

Он не хочет видеть Томаса сейчас. Он не хочет видеть сейчас кого бы то ни было, но разве хоть когда-то в жизни получалось так, как он хочет? Наверное, никогда. 

— Как ты? — Томас подходит ближе и кладет ладони ему на плечи, вынуждая расслабиться. 

Ньюта передергивает. Он догадывается, зачем Томас пришел, и это, на самом-то деле, просто отвратительно. 

— В норме, — отрывисто отвечает он, пытаясь скинуть руки Томаса, да только это не имеет никакого эффекта. 

Наоборот, Томас прижимает его к себе и выдыхает в самое ухо:  
— Не ври мне. 

Ньют не хочет умирать. И жалость, особенно от Томаса, сейчас все портит, отравляет его не хуже той заразы, которая уже срастается с организмом и изменяет его бесповоротно. Чужое дыхание опаляет шею, а Ньют хочет просто-напросто сбежать. 

Или сдохнуть. Вариантов, на самом деле, несколько, но ни один не подразумевает присутствие Томаса рядом. 

Молчание затягивается, Томас аккуратно целует ему местечко чуть выше уха (эрогенная, блядь, зона) и спускается поцелуями ниже, к шее. Сердце начинает колотиться в грудной клетке как сумасшедшее. Ньют ненавидит себя за эту слабость. 

— Перестань, — раздраженно выплевывает он, но Томаса это не останавливает.

— Ты, — невпопад говорит Томас, продолжая выцеловывать ему шею и крепче смыкая кольцо из рук. 

Воздуха в комнате становится чертовски мало, Ньют чувствует волну жара, которая разрастается где-то внутри, и ему становится плохо, очень плохо. Хочется скинуть с себя чужие руки и разбить Томасу лицо до кровавых соплей.

— Что я? — переспрашивает он, предпринимая попытку вырваться. 

Томас, на удивление, отпускает его, но, не успевает Ньют выдохнуть, как тот оказывается рядом, лицом к лицу. В глазах напротив не наберется и миллиметр радужки, Ньют раздраженно прикусывает нижнюю губу. 

Томас очень красивый. Томас очень нужен ему сейчас. 

Ньют все еще не хочет никого видеть. 

— Самое важное сейчас — это ты, — заканчивает Томас свою мысль и целует его. 

Ньют не хочет отвечать, он ничего сейчас не хочет, но Томас знает его очень хорошо. Он разрывает поцелуй и запускает руку ему в волосы, оттягивая их у корней. Ньют запрокидывает голову, и Томас тут же скользит языком по его шее.

Дыхание сбивается; Томас знает его лучше всех; собственное бессилие душит. 

Ньют не хочет, чтобы Томас был с ним из жалости. 

— Перестань, — прерывисто просит он, но Томас его не слушает. 

Он легко целует его в губы, руками сильно прижимает его к себе, и Ньют чувствует, что начинает задыхаться. Или умирать от аритмии. Или…  
— Я хочу тебя, — жарко выдыхает Томас ему в ухо, и Ньюта прошивает током от осознания того, что именно он имеет в виду. 

Ньют все еще чувствует себя паршиво, но внутри начинает бушевать пламя, которое Томас спровоцировал своими прикосновениями, своим присутствием и тем, что он знает Ньюта в некоторые моменты лучше, чем Ньют сам знает себя.

Он пытается увернуться, уйти от поцелуев, вырваться, но Томас держит его крепко. Ньют поднимает на него затравленный взгляд. 

— Мне плевать на Терезу, — твердо говорит Томас, глядя ему в глаза. — Мне плевать на ПОРОК, на Минхо, на все, понимаешь, на все? Единственное, что имеет значение — это ты, — снова повторяет он.

Ньют думает, что все мироздание сейчас схлопнулось до размеров этой комнаты. Он думает о том, что все его существо, вся его жизнь заточена под Томаса, и нельзя, нельзя, нельзя было кому-то давать над собой такую огромную власть. 

Ньют целует Томаса сам, и тот ему отвечает с жарким стоном, который кажется самым желанным звуком в эту минуту, в этих обстоятельствах, на данном отрезке жизни. 

Томас с готовностью подставляет лицо под поцелуи, он откровенно льнет к Ньюту, выпрашивая ласку. Ньют целует его властно, жадно шаря руками по чужому телу, он чувствует, как Томас выгибается под его прикосновениями, и это разгоняет отравленную кровь по венам сильнее. 

— Не надо быть со мной из жалости, — внезапно говорит Ньют и отстраняется. 

Томас криво ухмыляется, и Ньют думает о том, что вот такой: расхристанный, с безумным взглядом и припухшими от поцелуев губами — он невероятно красивый. Горячий. Самый лучший и нужный именно сейчас. 

— Я с тобой, — Томас опять оказывается слишком близко, пальцами цепляясь за молнию на штанах, — до самого конца. 

Это оказывается выше его сил. Ньют не дает себя раздеть, он опрокидывает Томаса на спину и целует, целует, целует все, до чего может дотянуться. Губами скользит по чужой шее, которая всегда была слишком чувствительной, руками забирается под одежду. 

— У тебя самые красивые глаза, — говорит Томас, и Ньют мстительно сжимает его член через одежду. 

Томас откидывается на постель и гортанно стонет. Ньют усмехается, стаскивая с него одежду и отшвыривая ее на пол. Пальцы трясутся, все внутри горит и Ньют думает о том, что он хочет Томаса тоже. Всегда хотел. 

Томас смотрит на Ньюта в упор, и его взгляд — жадный, голодный настолько сильно резонирует с тем, что Ньют ощущает сам, что становится страшно — ну как другой человек может настолько идеально тебе подходить?

Ньют дрожащими пальцами пытается стянуть с себя футболку, но получается плохо, и на помощь ему приходит Томас. Его руки — горячие, жадные. Томас быстро избавляет его от одежды и покрывает поцелуями все, куда может дотянуться. 

И целует проклятые черные вены на правом запястье. 

Ньюта потряхивает от того, насколько невесомые у Томаса касания. Заботливые. Аккуратные. Настолько идет вразрез с тем, как Томас на него смотрит, как он стонет, когда Ньют сам исследует его тело. 

Ничего общего со страстью и похотью. Нежность. Доверие. Связь. 

Томас не разрывает зрительный контакт, пока они целуются. Он смотрит, будто пытается запечатлеть в памяти каждый момент, выжечь на подкорке сознания, изучить, запомнить Ньюта всего, до самой последней детали. 

Пока еще есть, что запоминать. Пока не стало слишком поздно. 

— Развернись, — хрипит Ньют, не в состоянии выдерживать этот взгляд.

Томас скалится, но все же послушно встает на колени. Ньюту кажется, что они сошли с ума. Когда-то очень давно, а сейчас просто не могут остановиться. Ни один человек в здравом уме не пришел бы к зараженному, чтобы заняться с ним сексом. 

Но Томас давно не в здравом уме. 

Томас не в здравом уме с их певого разговора по душам, с первого поцелуя, с первого раза, с той самой минуты, как стало ясно, что существовать по отдельности они просто не могут. Ньют не в здравом уме немного дольше, всего немного, но дольше. 

Томас прогибается в пояснице и глухо шепчет:  
— Давай же. 

Ньют оглаживает его задницу, приставляет член к проходу и вбивается в податливое тело за два размашистых толчка. Томас стонет, развратно, не стесняясь, а у Ньюта плавятся остатки здравого смысла где-то на задворках сознания. 

Темп — рваный, жесткий, как будто Ньют решил затрахать Томаса до смерти, выбивая из него любые мысли о чем бы то ни было. О Терезе, о ПОРОКе, обо всем. Томас насаживается сам, принимает его в себя полностью, и не прекращает, просто не прекращает, блядь, стонать.

Как же от этого рвет крышу. 

Ньют сжимает его бедра сильно, до побелевших костяшек, и просто тонет в этом океане эмоций и чувств. Огромная бездна, схлопнувшаяся черная дыра прямо здесь, в режиме реального времени, вытряхивающая наружу все, что так хотелось бы скрыть. 

Ньют кладет ладонь Томасу на горло и притягивает к себе. Томас послушно прижимается к нему, и Ньют сдавливает сильнее. Он чувствует, как Томас сжимается внутри, ощущает дрожь, охватившую все его тело. 

— Томми, — зовет Ньют. 

Он за скулы выворачивает лицо Томаса к себе и выдыхает в такт толчкам, прямо в приоткрытые губы, чувствуя себя последним обдолбавшимся наркоманом:   
— Я люблю тебя. 

Томас, кажется, прекращает дышать. Он сжимает Ньюта внутри, до цветных пятен перед глазами, шире открывает рот, но Ньют не дает ему сказать ни слова. Он целует его, ощущая по конвульсивным спазмам, как Томас кончает и сам кончает следом. 

В душе — долгожданная пустота и спокойствие. Равновесие. Единство. 

Томас обессиленно падает на кровать, Ньют валится следом, пытаясь отдышаться и унять бешено колотящееся сердце. Опомниться ему не дают, Томас тут же прижимает Ньюта к себе и целует так, будто хочет сожрать его душу. 

Слишком развратно. Слишком ярко. Слишком горячо и правильно. 

Томас — будто вечно голодный человек, который никогда не сможет им насытиться. По крайней мере, с недавних пор. Ньют ощущает себя таким постоянно, с тех пор, как Томас ворвался в его жизнь. Но именно сейчас его разрывает от взаимности на части. 

Потому что он слишком долго ждал. Потому что он хотел этого давно и хотел невероятно сильно. Они вместе столько времени, что и представить страшно, они прошли через многое, но Томас всегда брал больше, нежели отдавал. 

И поэтому кажется невероятным то, что сейчас Томас отдает.

Взаимность циркулирует в венах наравне с проклятой заразой, и Ньют понятия не имеет, что из этого жжет сильнее. И это все так не вовремя, так некстати, так драматично и потому ужасно неправильно. 

— Я не оставлю тебя, — говорит Томас, глядя ему в глаза, а Ньют криво улыбается. 

“Да, Томми, — думает он. — Потому что я оставлю тебя раньше”.


End file.
